


spit it

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>쓰면서 신박한 대사가 생각이 났는데 졸다가 쓰다가 까먹었다는 마법 같은 이야기.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"오늘도 쩔어주는 하루였지. 물고기처럼 퍼득거리는 카이주를 해치우니 속이 다 시원해. 땡기네. 한바탕 구르러 바에나 가볼까. 아빠 사랑해요."  
허크가 분수처럼 허공에 물을 뿜어냈다. 허크의 귀에는 아들의 말이 이렇게 들렸다.  
"오늘도 ------- -------. ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ 카이주를 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. ~_______. ~~~~ ~~~~~ 바에나 ~~~~~. 아빠 사랑해요."  
컬럭컬럭 물을 토해내는 허크를 보던 척이 말했다.  
"아깐 팔팔하더니 나이는 못 속이는군."  
텐도가 해치까지 마중을 나와 있었다. 동공 체크를 하던 의료진을 밀쳐낸 척은.  
"나 멀쩡해. 내 몸에 손대지 마. 가뜩이나 속옷 젖었는데 발기해서 찝찝..."  
하다가 텁 제 입을 막았다. 모두의 눈동자만 또로록 굴러갔다. 허크는 힘으로 척을 휠체어에 앉혔다.  
"안되겠다. 얼른 검사를 해야지."  
"싫어. 내가 지금 한창 발기. 읍. 오늘밤. 으읍."  
아들의 턱을 누른 아버지는 빛의 속도로 휠체어를 밀었다. 

뇌검사 결과 드리프트에서 무엇이 잘못되었는지 척의 언어중추는 평소보다 훨씬 활성화되어 있는 상태였다. 척은 생각하는 대로 뱉었다. 본인이 그런다는 자각은 아주 다행히 조금 있었다.  
"배고파. 맥스 밥은 먹었나. 섹스도 고파. 자고 싶어. 뭐가 잘못된 거지. 얼른 고쳐내."  
의료진은 당분간 드리프트를 멈추면 언어 중추도 곧 원상복귀 될 것이라고 했다. 보고를 들은 스태커 펜타코스트 대장은 끄응 깊은 한숨만 쉬었다. 척 한센은 유능했고 허크 한센과 드리프트가 가능했으며 무엇보다 살아 있었다. 계속 쓸 수 밖에 없는 재원이었다. 두 마리를 더 잡을 때까지 척은 스스로 방에 틀어박혔다. 아빠 사랑해요 라는 말을 척 8세 이후 처음 들은 허크는 천국과 아들의 밥섹스잠으로 대표되는 단순한 머릿속이 라이브 방송되는 쪽팔림의 지옥을 오갔지만 오히려 척이 단순하기 때문에 그냥 똑같이 생활해도 괜찮을 것 같았다. 어차피 15살 때부터 군에 있어 척이야 모두 다 알았다. 그래서 척은 3주만에 구내 식당에서 다시 밥을 먹게 되었다. 식당에서 척은 말과 머릿속이 거의 일치했다. 배고파. 그동안 안죽었냐. 별 거 아니야. 놀러 가고 싶다. 허크는 안심했다. 척이 식사를 거의 마쳤을 무렵 드르륵 의자가 뒤로 끌렸다. 테이블 끝에 롤리가 앉았다. 마코는 그 앞에 자리를 잡았다. 척이 그 쪽을 보았다. 허크는 순간 움찔했다.  
"니들 사귀냐."  
롤리가 코웃음을 쳤다.  
"뭐가 잘못 됐었다면서 똑같군."  
마코는 말없이 빵을 스프에 찍어 먹었다.  
"야. 롤리 베켓. 다른데 가서 먹어."  
"척!"  
불안한 허크가 척의 입을 막을 차였다. 척이 더 빨랐다.  
"니가 너무 잘생겨서 내가 가리니까."  
중국어로 떠들던 웨이탕들이 순간 조용해졌다. 롤리가 입에 있던 것을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 포크로 파스타를 뒤적였다.  
"다른데 가서 먹으라니까!"  
"니가 가. 아니면 그냥 있던가. 빨리 먹고 꺼져 줄테니까."  
척도 롤리도 식판을 다 비웠다. 식판을 가지고 일어서는데 둘은 눈이 마주쳤다. 허크는 잠시 마코와 척에 대해 이야기를 하고 있었다. 척이 욕을 뱉었다.  
"시발."  
롤리가 무심하게 척을 보았다.  
"잘생겼어."  
척 식판 위의 포크가 덜컹거렸다. 롤리는 척을 스치며 말했다.  
"넌 뭐 게이라도 되냐."  
"어."  
허크는 그제야 쉐터돔 전체가 아는 척의 성벽을 모르는 한 사람이 있었음을 깨달았다. 롤리는 코로 후 웃더니 모두를 지나쳐 갔다. 척은 식판을 버리며 생각을 생중계했다.  
"오늘 스파게티 맛없어. 존나 뿔었어."  
식사 담당 스텝들의 이마에 와지직 금이 갔다.  
[20분 후 허크 한센, 척 한센. 스트라이커 유레카 테스트가 있습니다. 20분 후-]  
"늙은이! 안 가요?"  
마코는 허크의 이마에 힘줄이 서는 것을 처음 보았다. 허크는 혼자 중얼거렸다. 아파서 저런 거다. 아파서 저러는 거다. 아파서 저렇게 막되먹은 거다. 마코는 속으로 답했다. 원래 그러잖아요. 원래 막 나가잖아요. 척은 원래 저렇잖아요. 퉁퉁퉁 척이 마코와 허크 쪽으로 다가왔다. 마코에게 불쑥.  
"너희는 드리프트하면 뭐하냐? 우리는 기저귀 갈아주는데."  
말하자마자 척이 제 혀를 깨물었다. 마코가 풋 웃었다. 허크는 이마를 짚었다.


	2. Chapter 2

허크는 롤리와 악수를 했다.  
"고맙네. 입은 막고 있지만 아들도 그렇게 생각하고 있어."  
롤리와 마코는 해치백에 말리고 있는 스트라이커 유레카를 구해주었다. 롤리는 고개만 끄덕였다. 척을 보고도 끄덕. 척도 입을 막고 끄덕. 스태커는 마음을 놓아선 안된다고 일장 연설을 했다. 세 쌍둥이는 아래로 눈을 내려 번갈아가며 게임을 했다. 척은 손에서 입을 떼고 다른 생각을 했다. 롤리는 흘끗 척을 봤다가 기어를 벗으러 갔다.  
롤리가 드리프트로 본 마코는 최근 척에게 꽤 시달리고 있었다. 척은 마코와 마주치기만 하면 롤리에 대해 물었다. 척이 정말 묻고 싶은 것이 무엇인지는 척만 알았어야 했지만 유감스럽게도 척의 상태 때문에 마코도 알게 되었다.  
"롤리는 무슨 음식을 좋아하는지 묻고 싶은데 이건 연막이고 롤리는 최근에 누구랑 잤어?"  
"롤리는 어떤 스타일을 좋아하는지 묻고 싶은데 이건 그냥 하는 말이고 둘이 드리프트하면 뭐해? 섹스해? 러시아 쪽은 그래서 실제로 잘 안한다던데. 이게 아니라! 젠장!"  
"롤리 첫 상대도 봤었겠네. 그 상대랑 뭘 어떻게... 빌어먹을. 롤리 취미가 뭐야. 마코 모리. 5초 안에 대답 안하면 또 이상한 말 해버릴 지도 몰라. 악! 때리지 마! 환자라고!"  
마코의 괴로움이 절절하게 전해져 롤리도 괴로웠다. 그래도 롤리는 좀 재미가 있었고 그걸 마코도 알았다. 마코는 뭐든 다 알아야 하는 자신 때문에 또 괴로워했고 롤리에게 그 괴로움이 전해졌지만 드리프트라 한들 공감하지 않는다면 딴 생각하는 상대와 대화하는 것과 비슷했다. 롤리는 척에 대해선 마코와 크게 공감하지 않았다. 

 

어느 밤, 롤리는 혼자 검도 연습을 하고 있었다. 마코의 무기 중 하나는 검이었고 어줍잖은 봉술보다는 검을 잘 다룰 수 있도록 검술 연습을 하는 것이 중요했다. 샌드백을 이리저리 때리고 쳤다.  
"롤리다."  
입을 막은 척이 나타났다.  
"어디가냐."  
"숙소에."  
롤리는 들고 있던 목검을 던졌다.  
"상대나 해줘라."  
"못 따라 올텐데."  
"1점에 하나씩 원하는 질문 답해주지."  
척의 눈이 불타기 시작했다. 휘두르자마자 롤리가 진짜로 척의 허리를 갈겼다.  
"마코 괴롭히지 마라. 1점."  
척은 아픈 허리를 주무르며 빠르게 달려들었다. 롤리는 비껴서다가 반대로 날아온 목검에 어깨를 맞았다.  
"1점. 하루에 딸은 몇 번이나 쳐?"  
"요새는 이틀에 한 번 정도인데."  
"나는 너 생각을 하면서..."  
으억. 척 이야기를 롤리의 목검이 가로 막았다.  
"2점. 너는 머릿속에 든 게 그거 밖에 없냐."  
척이 무릎! 하면서 목검을 휘둘렀다. 당연히 막혔다.  
"니 머릿속은 뭐 깨끗해? 시발. 남자 아닌 것처럼 말하기는."  
척이 다시 어깨! 하면서 목검을 휘둘렀다. 롤리가 쳐내기 전에 척이 빨랐다.  
"2점! 2점이다!"  
"뭘 물어볼 건데."  
롤리가 목검을 바닥에 세우고 지팡이처럼 기댔다.  
"드리프트하면 뭐해."  
"마코랑?"  
그 말에 아아. 마코 외에 다른 사람도 파트너였지 척은 찬물 맞은 것처럼 기억이 났다. 물론 척은 그 기억나는 과정도 롤리에게 전부 털어놓았다. 롤리는 무릎을 굽혔다 펴며 땀이 식어가는 몸을 덥혔다.  
"드리프트하면 섹스해. 마코가 끝내주지."  
척이 헉 소리를 냈다.  
"라고 널 놀리고 싶지만 솜사탕 먹어."  
몸으로 들어오는 목검을 쳐내며 척이 거리를 좁혔다. 롤리가 척의 목을 쳤다.  
"끝났어. 떨어져. 척 한센."  
척은 롤리의 손목을 쳐서 목검을 떨어트렸다. 롤리는 척에게 암바를 걸었다. 척의 얼굴이 시뻘개졌다. 켁켁 숨을 못쉬었다. 롤리가 조금 풀어주자마자 척이 빙글 돌아 롤리의 멱살을 잡고 눕혔다. 씩씩거리고 있었다.  
"내가 싫어?"  
롤리가 웃는 순간 상체가 들렸다가 바닥에 떨어졌다. 등과 뒷머리가 바닥에 쿵 부딪혔다. 약간의 화가 저 아래서 보글거리다 차츰 멈췄다. 내려다보는 척의 얼굴이 다시 제 빛깔을 찾았다. 나는 가끔 너랑 자고 싶어서 짜증나. 롤리는 멱살을 쥔 척의 손목을 비틀었다. 몸을 날려 균형을 잃은 척을 떨쳐낸 롤리는 자리에서 일어섰다. 척이 목검을 주우려 했지만 롤리가 먼저 주웠다. 끝났어. 롤리는 구석의 목검 보관함에 키를 맞춰 목검을 집어 넣었다. 척은 롤리에게 따라 붙었다.  
"자고 싶다고 말한 걸 후회해야 할 것 같지만 후회하지는 않아."  
"잘했다고 말하길 원해?"  
"아니. 대답해."  
내가 싫어? 척이 마지막으로 물었다. 롤리가 돌아섰다.  
"나도 그게 아니라서 짜증나."  
몇 스텝들이 그날 밤, 척의 목소리를 들었다고 한다. 기분 좋아!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 쓰면서 신박한 대사가 생각이 났는데 졸다가 쓰다가 까먹었다는 마법 같은 이야기.

**Author's Note:**

> 썰만 풀다가 풀어봅니다. 약간은 평행세계입니다. 롤리랑 척이 연애한다는 것 자체가 말이 안되지마는...


End file.
